


Travel Guide to Surviving & falling in love on the run

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU, action and suspense, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: ( Modern AU) A runaway bride, a ex-mercenary turned merchant with a troubled past,  a baby with ties to gangs, falling in love at wrongs times, and danger lurking at every corner,  what more can a person need?Thorfinn is running from his past.  So many years of violence and here he is, trying to live a new life with his father’s friend Leif as a noble merchant.  Little did Thorfinn expect a runaway bride to join his side and especially not taking care of a baby who has  dangerous ties with the Gisli Gang. Thorfinn past is catching up with him, sometimes you can’t run from the past, but who you run away with can make it all worth it.
Relationships: Gudrid/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. It All Starts Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Disclaimer : I don't own Vinland Saga, or it's characters, this is purely for fun and because I love them! I've been dying to write more Thorfinn and Gudrid fanfics, and because I live for modern aus- I couldn't help it. I'm posting this one and another one back to back. Hope you enjoy! Also for anyone who wants to join the Thorfinn and Gudrid Server, the link is , please join us :D. https://discord.gg/wnkqBaX or let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

Marriage is supposed to be something beautiful. A ceremonious event that highlights every young girl's dream for years, promising only a future of such vital prosperity, and of course everlasting love.

That's what it s _upposed_ to be- what she always was taught.

Except there's just one problem.

There standing with a bouquet of flowers in her hands clutching so tightly that her fingers began to ache- A white sheer veil hooding her eyes- stood 19 year old Gudrid, staring straight at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The iridescent glitters of her dress shimmering through the reflection.

Gudrid swallowed, tightly.

One look at the mirror now-and she almost wanted to scream.

She twisted around, her hand fisting into the side table of the bathroom, as tears begin to roll.

_No way, no way- no- nope_ \- She repeats it, because she can't stand it.

This is what she's supposed to want.

This is what her mother, and her mother's mother, and her mother's mother's mother – have encouraged since her childhood.

Marry someone and be happy.

Coming from quite a long lineage of successful arranged marriages, how could decades of traditions be broken with her.

"Ugh-," Banging her head into the table, she almost scoffs into the cool, wooden surface. "But marriage?"

She sinks into the ground, her soul dying inside just at the thought.

It's just….not her, she sighs not even bothering with wiping the tears from her eyes although her mascara was running.

She can practically hear the anger and disappointment in Tulla's voice, after all the work she had done to make her look presentable today- it was absolutely gone the time her tears started rolling. If only Tulla could see her now, on the floor of a church bathroom crying right as her wedding ceremony is occurring.

She's pictured it before, how it would be to be Sigurd wife. Someone she's only seen once or twice, before the agreement had already been made.

But no matter how many times her head thinks it through, she just can't go through it.

She can't marry someone she does not love. She simply can't do it.

_She can't_.

Without thinking any further, she dropped her bouquet of flowers and bolted out. She didn't think about the consequences, not now because every fiber inside of her is making her move first. She just wanted to run and continue running.

She tries to make a speedy exit, only to be stopped when she hears the crowd in the hallway.

Peeking through the corner, she sees some of the wedding guests blocking her getaway to the exit. They were far too busy conversing with one another to even notice her, but Gudrid soon realized she couldn't go that way!

The sound of approaching footsteps neared. She was so screwed if she was caught! Her head tilted quickly from side to side, as her heart practically drumming in her ears.

Then suddenly- there! An almost closed door to her right.

She threw herself forward right as she heard the guest turn the corner to the hallway where she had been at. She didn't have a long time to relax because just as soon as the guest's footsteps faded, she heard the chatter of two cooks talking about whether to serve lamb or steak.

Apparently, she had wound up in a separate adjacent room to the kitchen.

For the second time in less than a couple seconds, Gudrid found herself looking at any place to hide.

Anywhere! Anywhere- her mind exclaimed.

As if luck would have it again there seemed to be nowhere to hide – and that's when she saw the wine barrel.

"Lamb- Definitely, it's a wedding after all-here help me lift this into the sink "

"Ah-" Gudrid grabbed the kitchen knife from the table and popped up the lid, before jumping into the wine barrel, holding her breath as she dunk in.

The two cooks walk into the kitchen a moment later, still arguing about what to cook, as Gudrid counted and prayed they left quickly because she could only hold her breath for so long.

"What's a wedding without good beef? The other cook argued.

Leave , leave , leave , please- Gudrid cheeks puffed as she waited- there was no way she could hold on for any long. Her lungs were about to collapse! _Please leave-!_

A higher power heard her pleas as the cook's footsteps and voice faded into the distance.

Gasping for dear life, Gudrid bolted up, her fingers clutching into the edge of the barrel, her left hand still holding onto the knife. _Thank God! Oh Thank God_ \- She inhaled loudly.

She was completely drenched from head to toe in wine, but that was the least of her worries because all she could think about now is getting far away from here.

Her eyes darted to the window just above the sink. There was no way she was going to jump into the barrel of wine again, she had to get out, and it was now or never! Lifting her dripping dress, Gudrid hoisted herself into to the sink and pushed the window open.

_I want to be free- I want to be free, go – run- run- run_ -, her mind and soul hummed in repetition, and that's why she didn't think twice when the spring of the window popped off, and she jumped right out of the 6 ft window and tumbled down into the bushes.

She hit the ground – hard. Her own dress getting covered in co-webs and broken bristles. Well- she can't say this couldn't have gone any worse

"Owww-ghh," groaning, Gudrid got up again, bristles of the bushes clinging to her dress as she stood up. But she was almost free now that she was outside. All she had to do now is run- where? She didn't' know now but somewhere- anywhere but here.

She was ready to sprint when her dress caught onto the bushes making her stumble.

"Ah come on-!" She twisted and pulled at her dress- she really needed to leave.

Soon enough someone is going to check on her and realize she isn't in the bathroom anymore. She had to go- she pulled harder until the dress ripped and she stumbled back unto someone.

!

"Hey watch where you-Gudrid!?"

Oh DAMN! She recognized that voice and that face! She twisted back around so abruptly and, far too quickly that her damn dress intertwined below her, making her fall forward before she knew what was happening.

"Sigurd I-" She didn't realize until then what 3 seconds of falling onto Sigurd while holding a knife had done.

Her eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

_Oooh shit!_

Sigurd let out a loud cry, as right there- right in the middle and buried deeply in his inner thigh lied the kitchen knife Gudrid had been holding.

"What the hell-!" He yelled- his fingers going to the handle of the knife. Blood staining the area almost immediately..

Gudrid mouth gaped, she had just stabbed her fiancé. Wedding? Yep, that's so cancelled cause a funeral is what is about to occur- SHE WAS SOOO DEAD! She jumped back up as if the ground struck her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry- I'm so-" tears streamed through her shock face as she lifted her dress and she ran again for her life this time. Her eyes clutching shut as she ran _. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_

One thing was for certain- she sure as hell couldn't go back now.

***

* * *

"You got your license right – and enough money."

A gentle small smile spread through Thorfinn's lips as he nodded. "I got it mom."

Helga eyes scanned his as they stood right outside the house. She wasn't one for many words, Thorfinn knew that of his mother, but Thorfinn didn't need the words to know what she was thinking.

_Please come home soon. Please be safe. Please return to me again._

Thorfinn swallowed now, thickly. "I- I'll be back soon," he promised, trying to sound more cheerful. _I won't ever leave like last time- you won't lose me for 15 years this time, I'll come back._

Helga sighed slowly, her hand holding onto Thorfinn cheek, a smile curving into her lips. Tired, but full of love. "My sweet boy."

"I love you too," Thorfinn replied now quietly, but he had to say it. 15 years ago he hadn't even bother telling her goodbye. 15 years ago he had been lost in a world he wished he could erase forever-he had been lifeless until he found his best friend Einar and the others. Now he had a purpose, another chance to live a better life as merchant under his grandfather Leif business.

"You better come back or else!" Ylva hollered from inside the house. His nephew and niece waving goodbye from the window.

Chuckling Thorfinn stepped back. "I better go I want to cross into the city before traffic hits. The sooner I make all the deliveries and trades, the sooner I can get the job done and come back."

Helga nodded. "Tell Einar and Leif hello when you see them."

"I will, Full Eyes is also coming." Thorfinn mentioned as he slung his backpack into the backseat.

"Good luck Thorfinn."

"See you soon mom," Thorfinn waved as he started the car. He watched from the rearview mirror as his home faded into the distance. He was going far away again but this time he promises to come back to tell his mother about all the good, instead of the bad.

With a new sense of hope, Thorfinn smiled and pushed the accelerator forward.

***

* * *

Thorfinn arrived at the gas station to the town next to his, owned by Halfdan. He had only met Halfdan once a very a long time ago when he was still a boy, and all Thorfinn knew and remembered was that the man had a knack for money and man labor. There were also some rumors about chains, but who truly knew.

Filling in his tank, Thorfinn pulled out his phone to send a quick message to Einar.

_I'm in Halfdan town- with good luck I'll get where you're at in 3 days-_

A second later Einar replied _"Bro, I can't wait- it's not the same without you dude. Full Eyes even misses you- he's denying it- but I can tell- "_

Thorfinn chuckled about to reply when a car literally skidded across the gas station with a unmistakable screech as it jilted right into the middle of the station.

What the….-?!

It was early there was no one around except him at the station because apparently Halfdan had invited the whole town to some sort of wedding. Even the convenience store was close. So the only person there truly was Thorfinn.

The black van was penetrated in multiple bullet holes and the windows were utterly cracked, as if they were about to break at any second.

Thorfinn approach carefully, his eyes wide in shock. "H-H-Hey is everyone okay," he sprung forward, his knees which had felt like concrete a second ago now moved closer to the van. The nearer he got, the more he realized something was seriously wrong. He saw the driver pass out in the front and a distinctive cry came from inside the truck.

"Hello!" Thorfinn yelled as he realized someone was crying inside the car- it sounded like a …a baby? Thorfinn reached for the handle bursting the door open just to have a dog jump forward in the next second.

"Whoa whoa!" Using his forearm as a way for defense, the dog bit into his arm. "Hey! I'm just trying to help, I'm just trying to help OW- WHOA there ! HEY! I'M HELPING! !" Wincing from the bite marks, the shaken dog seemed to suddenly register Thorfinn's words. Its bite softened as it glanced back to him, testing him.

Ah, doing his hardest to ignore his hurting arm, he said as softly as he could. "I'm not here to hurt you," Thorfinn promised the dog. The dog let go.

His arm hurt like hell, but his thoughts on the arm didn't last because the next moment he saw the image before him. There inside the van laid a woman, bleeding from her chest, half pass out, and holding a baby.

What happened?! Thorfinn stood back up as the woman eyes started to sink into unconsciousness. "H-help me." Barely even audible Thorfinn reached for the baby that was about to fall down when the woman lost her grip and her eyes shut down.

Thorfinn sure as hell didn't know what was happening but this woman needed help and fast. She had been shot. Where was the nearest hospital? Calling would be too late, he needed to drive her there himself- now! Bolting back to his car, he placed the baby in the front seat as he ran back to carry the mother.

The dog followed him as he went back to carry the mother.

"Don't worry I'll get you help," Thorfinn promised as the mother whisper out. "Karli, Karli- please protect him-."

Karli? Was that the baby's name?

"Protect Karli-." The woman said in a state of barely breathing.

"Everything will be okay," he set the bloodied woman in the backseat of his car. "I promise I promise- I-

The dog barked suddenly as right outside his car stood a girl with black short hair and in a drench red wedding dress- blood? .

"What the-"

The girl looked as if she had run for miles and couldn't anymore. She huffed hard right in front of his car.

What's with this town? What the hell was even going on? Thorfinn eyes widen as the girl's eyes locked with his as she gasped for air.

"D-Do you need help?! Get in! I'll take you to the hospital!"

" Ah -What?" The girl huffed in return, still trying to catch her breath.

"Get in!"Thorfinn repeated, lifting the crying baby from the seat. "Trust me I'll help you get out of here! I'll help you." He yelled hoping that the blood drench wedding dress girl would trust him- he truly only wanted to help – he didn't understand what was happening but he couldn't just let a bloodied girl out here alone.

The girl's eyes widen shaking her head, taking a few steps back until she stopped as if something click. She nodded slowly and then bolted to the passenger seat, getting in.

"Away from here right," she said not registering the whole scene. "Far far away from here."

* * *

_**to be continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right lovelies! Feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr, as I'm yesroslc17 in twitter and yexy-ackerbondjaeagers17 in tumblr. I love Vinland a lot ! Feel free to message me about Vinland anytime.


	2. The reason we don’t pick up hitchhikers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is shorter than I meant it to be , but I meant to publish this also during Gudfinn Week 2020 , :D so the next chapter should be coming out shortly.

_**2\. The reason we don't pick up hitchhikers** _

* * *

There are certain times as far as Gudrid can recall, where she processes things only after she had already

done them.

She might not always admit it out loud, but she was a tad impulsive. Sometimes her feet moved before

she had time to process that she had moved at all. Contrary to what her family believed, Gudrid saw it

as more of an adventurist-like quirk to herself, reflected and encouraged through her love of exploring.

Her biggest dream was to explore- to take risks. Her blood boiled with excitement and hope at the

thought of stepping out into something she didn't know, but felt it was the right choice.

It just how she was, she followed her gut first, she wasn't made to stay silent and still- that being said….

Gudrid eyes expanded when she registered the scene around her. She had just jumped into the car of

someone she did not know, who was holding a frantic crying baby, while trying to drive with one hand and a dog barking nonstop in the back. Its fur cover in sprinkles of….-BLOOD! Her mouth gaped completely open.

Was it too late to jump out the car? Why had she jumped in to begin with! Suddenly she was finding

herself feeling sick.

Earlier, she had ran as fast as she could go until her vision blacked out and she couldn't run anymore

without catching her breath. That was when she stopped at the gas station, and all she saw was a man

with soft sunflower blond hair from the front window pane, looking at her as if he saw a type of ghost of

some kind.

She didn't have time to register the scenario then, all she was thinking is she needed to breathe. But

then he said it- he said he'd take her away , the only words she caught. A part of her still clung to

precaution so she started saying no automatically, but something made her change.

Something in her heart told her to go. Was it the words trust me, that made her come or was it the

promise that he could take her away from this? -From the crazy wild situation she was currently running away from?

Gudrid doesn't even know because that's when she decided to accept. Because otherwise where

would she go? Face her own family shock, or Halfdan's family outrage. Not a chance-

Gudrid tensed immediately when she saw the man's eyes turn to her in what look like part cautious

alarm, part uncertainty, and part terror.

Ah! What's with that expression?! Why is he looking at her like that?! As if she was the crazy one

holding a frantic crying baby -like why doesn't he just place him in the backseat of the car?- Gudrid

quickly glanced back just then to the backseat.

A woman passed out and bleeding from a gunshot wound laid sprawled all over the backseat.

!

_Wait a minute!_

Had he k-k-killed her? Was this some sort of kidnapping scenario she stumbled upon! He'd murder the

baby's mother and Gudrid was the only witness so he had to take her too!

Gudrid's blood froze in a second.

W-Was s-s-he NEXT? WOULD HE KILL HER AS SOON AS THIS CAR STOPPED? Her mind screamed.

He threw her another alarming look as he drove quickly.

That's it! Gudrid made a mistake! She had to get out!

She screamed loud, hand on the handle of the door, she pushed it open.

She knew the car was moving but she'd take her chances dammit! It's either die out there or die being

brutally murder. Gulping loudly, she chose the first and threw herself out of the car.

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She heard as she tumbled out, rolling at some who

knows what miles per hour, as she felt the concrete scrap her elbows and the world circle infinitely

around her. Spinning around so quickly, her stomach lurch. Ugh…..even as she stopped rolling, her mind

still was spinning, so she laid there unmoving, dizzy and holding her nausea in as much as she could.

* * *

**Thorfinn**

Thorfinn slammed the breaks hard, his hold on the baby locking as tight as he ever possibly could. He couldn't stop from jerking forward despite it. The halt burned his tires in the process as he finally came into a stop.

The baby cried further, clearly under the most distress that it could handle as the dog suddenly jumped

forward as to check if the baby was unscratched and uninjured.

The baby- He was absolutely terrified the poor kid, but otherwise seem fine. Maybe a little hungry.

"Ah-sorry sorry sorry-," Thorfinn apologized to the baby, his eyes still wide in shock after the girl had just

jumped out like that after scaring the outmost shit out of him with her screaming.

What kind of psycho had Thorfinn stumbled upon? He thought she might need help but what if all this

time, she was the crazy one! Thorfinn glanced back to see her body in the middle of the road, just laying

there.

Was she still alive?

He should leave, clearly the girl was insane. For all Thorfinn knew all that blood in her dress was her

macabre doing. She could be a mass murderer! A hit woman!

He glanced once again back at the still unmoving body.

Damn it- "Hey ….girl, you're a good protector right, strong fellow, right girl ," Thorfinn looked at the dog

as it tilted its head up to meet his gaze. "Just give me a moment okay! I promise we'll save them, I'll be

back soon!" Thorfinn placed the baby down on the front seat opening the car door.

The dog bark to him, as if to say don't go!

"This will only take a second. Watch over them."

The dog hotly agreed as if she understood, but wasn't happy. Thorfinn ran back now down the road.

The moment he got to her, he instantly kneeled, turning her around to check if she was still

breathing. Her response came in a distress groan as her eyes lidded open to look at him. Her eyes were a

lighter brown than his, a bit like caramel-like ambers. Her expression changes in a millisecond as she

scrambled out of his arms yelping once again and ran.

"AAH!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thorfinn called out at the same time the girl yelled back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" She bolted to a run, but just as fast she bolted, the next moment

Thorfinn sees her whole body flip up , as she slipped on a last remaining sheet of ice on the road from

the snowstorm 3 days ago.

Thorfinn cringed from his position as she fell. That had to hurt.

This girl was truly crazy.

He stood up, deciding he had to ask now.

"Who did you kill!" at the very same moment she yelled back from laying in the ground. "Don't kill me!"

"WHAT?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I am not trying to kill you! Why would I!" Thorfinn shock was expressed all over his face. "I was trying

to help you!"

"Why would I kill someone! Who do you take me for ?!" She responded hotly, " You're the one that has

a woman passed out in the backseat and are carrying a crying baby! You're the fishy one here mister!"

"Huh! But you're- I'm not!-" Thorfinn fumbled for words, as he shook his head, glancing back. "You're

the one covered in a bloody bride dress!"

" Blood I am not-….," her word's froze glancing down on her.."Oh…..about that actually I -"

The dog bark from the car louder.

Thorfinn tense. He had to go! Crap- "Listen I am not trying to kill you, you don't have to believe me but

I have to get that woman to the hospital!" He turned back around heading quickly back to his car. "I

have to go now before it's too late!"

"Wait!" she called running right after him. "I'll….I'll help."

He didn't understand her, one moment this girl was thinking him a murderer and the next she's coming

right back in.

He frowned, but no longer responded because he was already lifting the still crying baby up.

"It's going to be all right buddy, we're going now ," he lifted the baby and looked over at the girl. "Can

you hold him as I drive?"

The girl nodded quickly, holding out her arms, and taking the baby.

Despite the girl crazy moments and her bizarre situation that Thorfinn was still unsure about, there was

something in him that told him she did not have any malice or bad intention in mind. Crazy? Undoubtedly, but there was no hatred or bad will in her eyes. Later he'll ask her what the hell happened to her, who was she running from, why was she running- but not now – Thorfinn reminded himself, - later he will ask more about her, but first thing is first. He had to get to the hospital immediately!.

* * *


End file.
